The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Position estimation techniques using a global positioning system (GPS) are commonly known. Position information that is obtained by a position estimation technique is used, for example, to provide route guidance, surrounding spots information, or the like to a user. However, the initialization of position estimation using a GPS is a time consuming task due to the use of radio waves from a satellite. In addition, the position estimation using a GPS is difficult to function at the places such as indoors or underground.
Thus, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-104029, a technique that estimates the position of a terminal device by using the signal strength between the terminal device and a base station whose position is known is employed in wireless communications such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) standards. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-104029 further discloses also a technique that registers a base station and its position and updates the registered information based on information regarding the signal transmitted by the user along with position information of the user. It is thus possible to improve the accuracy of position estimation even when the number of the base stations is increased and its position is changed.